Siempre A Mi Lado
by EDLFG12345
Summary: Se enamoraron desde pequeños, Vivian en una hacienda, la Swan y la Cullen, las mas grandes y prestigiadas, pero ella tenía un talento que no se podía desperdiciar, sus padres la mandaron a New York, creció y se hizo famosa pasando 10 años, ella regresa a la boda de su hermano, justo con su hermana y se volverán a reencontrar haciendo que las llamas de su amor vuelvan a encenderse.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Se enamoraron desde que eran pequeños. Vivian en una hacienda, la hacienda Swan y la Cullen que eran las mas grande y prestigiadas de todo el pueblo eran de dinero pero casi no se progresaba como personas, pero ella tenía un talento y no lo podía desperdiciar en ese lugar, sus padres la mandaron a Nueva York lejos de, él, junto con su hermana a que hicieran una mejor vida, después de 10 largos años ellas dos, regresan a la boda de su hermano y se reencontraran haciendo que las llamas de su amor vuelvan a encenderse.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECE? LES GUSTA? :D LAS QUIERO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE MI NUEVA Y LOCA IDEA...**

**LAS QUIERO **

**- E**


	2. Llegando

_Estábamos sentados en nuestro gran prado para nosotros solos, para mi príncipe y para mí, estaba recostada en su pecho tranquilamente cuando me dijo:_

_-Canta para mí – me pidió con su dulce y aterciopelada voz._

_-No – conteste con mi voz infantil._

_-Por favor, quiero escucharte –_

_-No – me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo atentamente a sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué no me quieres cantar pequeña? –_

_-Me da pena, mi príncipe –_

_-No te debe de dar pena conmigo, con quien quieras menos conmigo –_

_Como es posible que me convenciera tan fácilmente, exactamente es lo que hace el amor estaba locamente enamorada de Edward aunque suene tonto porque tan solo tenía 12 años y el 14._

_Entonces me decidí a cantarle, y empecé:_

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue, like I've never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Me encanta, cuando me cantas – me dijo cuando termine y me dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero mucho, mucho – ahora me abrazo, levantándome del suelo junto con el – eres el amor de mi vida siempre lo serás pase lo que pase – me dijo cuando ya estábamos en el suelo mirándonos uno al otro._

_- Siempre – le conteste._

_- Siempre –_

Y fue ahí cuando desperté exasperada y respirando agitadamente casi siempre soñaba lo mismo, con Edward, mi Edward.

**Flash Back:**

_Prométeme que volverás, por favor mi pequeña, te quiero demasiado – dijo Edward_

_Te lo prometo mi Edward, yo también te quiero y mucho – y nos abrazamos y con todo el dolor del mundo me separe de él y me subí al coche para ya no regresar._

**Fin flash Back**

No ya no quería pensar en eso ya no.

- Alice – grite con la almohada en mis oídos – contesta el estúpido teléfono de mierda –

- A mí no me gritas perra del mal – me contesto subiéndose encima de mí. Y con el teléfono en una mano.

- ¿bueno?, Hola mama ¿Cómo estás?, Si muy bien, ahh es enserio que emoción, si claro que estaremos ahí, ¿quieres que te la pase?, pero cuidado que anda de un humor. – escuche como Alice hablaba y después me quito la almohada de la cabeza y me aventó el teléfono.

-Toma perra te habla nuestra mami – dijo Alice saliendo de mi cuarto.

- ¿bueno? – conteste el teléfono

- Hola hija ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto mi madre

- Muy bien gracias mama ¿y tú y papa? ¿Cómo van las cosas halla? – le pregunte reincorporándome de la cama.

- Muy bien hija ¿pero a que no sabe que? Emmet y Rosalie se casan – dijo emocionada

- ¿es enserio? Me alegro mucho ¿Cuándo se casan? –

- En dos semanas, por eso les hablaba quiero que estén aquí, que vengan a la hacienda solo las hemos visto un par de veces cuando las visitábamos, pero esta ocasión es especial y quisiéramos que ustedes vinieran –

- Claro mama– dije entusiasmada.

- Pero hija estás segura que no habrá ningún inconveniente pues tu sabes tu carrera tus ocupaciones– dijo preocupadamente.

- No te preocupes por eso mama, estaré ahí es la boda de Emmet claro que estaré ahí.–

- Gracias hija, las espero aquí a las dos, ya las quiero ver deben estar muy grandes y hermosas –

- Ni tanto mama, pero bueno-

- Está bien te espero en una semana –

- Okey mama ya adiós, te quiero –

- Adiós, yo también te quiero – y por fin colgué, vaya por que nunca se me había ocurrido visitarlos, si puedo ya hacer lo que sea, pero ahora seria la boda de mi hermanito.

- Alice –grite. Y ella entro a mi cuarto y se acostó a un lado de mí.

- ¿ya supiste la nueva? – me pregunto emocionada – que lindo nuestro hermanito se casa.

- Si lose, es lindo pero oye ¿Cuándo nos iremos?–

- No lo sé ¿tienes algo en mente?-

- Pues yo ya me quiero ir además ahora no tengo ningún desfiles ¿no sé si tu tengas algún trabajo que hacer? –

- No lo se le tendré que llamar a Andrew –

- Pues cuando sepas algo me dices para saber cuándo te irás y haber si me iré contigo –

- Si, si, si, – le dije

- Oye tu animal te espera – dijo brincando y riendo de la cama, sabía que me enfurecía que le dijera a sí.

- No le digas a si se llama Bobby, por última vez te lo repito – casi grite y la empecé a perseguir por toda la casa.

- Hay vamos sí que fuera que – decía mientras que corría frente a mí.

- Ya déjalo solo es un perrito, nunca te hace nada – y en eso vi como Bobby, mi pequeño se le lanzaba a los pies de Alice y le mordía su pie.

- ¿Qué decías? – dijo mientras que señalaba a Bobby y a su pie.

- Hay ya, Bobby ven precioso – dije mientras que el corría hacia mis brazos y me lo ponía en brazos.

Me aleje de donde se encontraba Alice y fui hacia mi habitación aun con Bobby en brazos mientras que lo dejaba acostado en mi cama sentí como mi celular empezaba a sonar.

- Bueno –

- Hey Bella, nuevas noticias – oí la voz de Andrew

- ¿Qué hay Andrew? –

- En una semana y media tienes que estar en Italia

- ¿para que?

- Una conferencia de prensa, ya te la sabes

- No se puede antes es que en dos semanas tengo que estar en Mississippi –

- ¿para que? –

- Es la boda de Emmet, mi hermano –

- ¿en serio? Que felicidad –

- Si, lo sé, por eso te decía que si podría ser antes o después no lo sé-

- No creo, me acaban de decir que ahí te quieren tal fecha –

- Está bien me las arreglare para ir y después viajar hasta Mississippi, pero me tienes que acompañar e pelmazo -

- Hay que linda también te quiero hermosa –

- Si lo sabia –

- Bueno ya estas avisada nos vamos en una semana a Italia y después de eso iremos a la boda de tu hermano – y dio un gritito de felicidad.

- Si Andrew está bien, adiós –

- Adiós –

Andrew era mi representante, pero además de eso era mi mejor amigo y el que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, si, es gay, pero es el mejor del mundo y el más divertido, es de esas personas que con solo una palabra o una sonrisa te hacen quitarte todo lo malo de tu cabeza.

Después de terminar de hablar con él me metí a la ducha y me puse un vestido. Y baje a desayunar junto con Alice y Bobby.

- Alice creo que te tendrás que ir sola tendré que ir a Italia en semana y media – comente mientras que desayunábamos lo que la cocinera había echo –

- ¿para que? –

- Tengo una conferencia de prensa, pero saliendo de ahí me iré hacia Mississippi –

- Enserio ¿crees tener tiempo para llegar a tiempo? –

- La verdad, no lo sé, pero haré lo más posible ya le dije a mama que si iría e iré –

- Está bien –

Después de una semana me despedía de Alice, asegurándole que llegaría para el día de la boda y que le dijera eso a mama. Recibí varias llamadas de mama preguntando si en verdad iría y le conteste que si que aunque no llegaría días antes estaría ahí a tiempo.

Días más tarde estaba aterrizando en Italia junto a Bobby y Andrew. Para dos días después, en ese entonces un día faltante para la boda rápidamente despegar en otro avión hacia estados unidos y acercarme lo más que se pueda a Mississippi y tomar un auto y llegar hasta la hacienda de mis padres. Que esta a lado de la de los Cullen.

- ¿Quién manejara? – pregunto Andrew viendo el auto (la foto en mi perfil)

- Obvio yo – dije subiendo primero a Bobby atrás y Andrew metía las maletas en la cajuela –

- ¿sabes no tendremos tiempo para llegar y arreglarnos para la boda tendremos que llegar a un hotel y cambiarnos no quiero llegar así y dar una impresión equivocada tu sabes–

- Tienes razón –

**Edward P.O.V**

- Hey mira – dijo jasper dándome un leve golpe en el brazo. – Alice -

- ¿Qué Alice? – murmure y mire hacia la dirección en que Jasper me señalaba.

- Alice Swan – termino y ahí es cuando la vi, era de una estatura promedio, pelo corto y traía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y venia bajando de una camioneta negra.

- Disculpen – nos dijo a los dos, seguro que aun no nos reconoce.

- Alice – hablo mi hermano y ella se le quedo mirando.

- ¿Japer? ¿Edward? – ahora me miraba a mí.

- Si – contestamos los dos alegres.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo y abrazo a Jasper y luego a mí.

- Si tienes razón ¿Qué? Unos casi 11 anos –

- Si hace bastante tiempo – dijo sonriente.

- ¿y que paso que hiciste en new York? Después de que se fueron no supimos nada de ustedes – dijo Jasper. Y ahora pensé, exacto que hicieron y Bella por que no venía con Alice, Bella, mi pequeña que será de ella, hace tanto que no la miro, cuanto la extraño.

- ¿y Bella? – pregunte

- Ella se quedo unos días más en New York, porque tenía que ir a Italia –

- ¿a Italia pues que hace que tiene que viajara? – hablo Jasper y Alice rio.

- Pues tenía una conferencia de prensa, son una tanda de preguntas que se le hacen para saber más sobre lo que hace la persona y pues como Bella debe estar en primera plana de cada revista –

- ¿es artista cierto? – pregunte

- Si –

- ¿y tú? – pregunto Jasper

- Soy diseñadora –

- Que no los diseñadores también deben de estar en eso de los famosillos –

- A veces, en ocasiones pero bella si tiene que viajar mucho –

- ¿entonces no vendrá a la boda de Emmet y Rosalie? – pregunte un poco bajo de ánimo, pues cuando la vería.

- Pues… - dudo - ella dijo que sí, pero ya se está tardando, yo llevo aquí 5 días y la boda es en dos días, espero que alcance a llegar –

- Eso espero – suspire

- ¿llevas tanto aquí y nosotros no sabíamos? – pregunto Jasper.

- Pues me la he pasado con mi familia no he salido casi –

- Hey chicos me iré con los caballos, tengo que darles de comer – dije ellos asintieron y me fui hacia los corrales dejando solos a Jasper y Alice.

Mi Bella, Mi pequeña venia, mi Hermosa cumplió su sueño ser alguien grande, eso me hacia verdaderamente feliz aunque eso me hubiera costado no estar cerca del amor de mi vida.

Los dos días pasaron y Bella no había llegado, mi esperanza estaba por los suelos. Estábamos en el patio de la Hacienda Swan, esperando a la novia, con toda la gente ya en su lugar, Emmet ya estaba listo con su traje típico de novio.

- Diablos – como renegaba Charlie Swan - ¿Dónde está mi hija, porque no viene? –

- Papa cálmate tal vez tuvo un inconveniente y no tarda en llegar, espera mira a llegado -

_Espera mira a llegado_

_Espera mira a llegado_

_Ha llegado_

_Llegado_

_Bella esta aquí._

* * *

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS 3**

_- E_


	3. Reconociéndote

Capitulo 2:

En ese mismo instante voltee, aun no la miraba solo miraba como un coche muy lujoso y caro se estacionaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba toda la gente, de la puerta del copiloto salió un hombre muy arreglado con traje negro ( FOTO EN MI PERFIL 1)y con un cachorro muy hermosos en brazos y ahí es cuando se abre la puerta del copiloto, de ahí salió ella, Mi pequeña.

Era ella su hermosa cara sonrojada y su piel blanca como la nieve, traía puesto un vestido (FOTO EN MI PERFIL 2)  
Se veía hermosa y su cuerpo, esas curvas que me hacia flaquear tan solo de imaginármelas.

Salió del auto aun sin mirar a nadie y miro al hombre que la acompañaba, con que no sea su noviecito si no le parto la cara. Ella lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Charlie, Charlie la miraba sorprendido y se abrazaron efusivamente, como un padre y una hija que hace tiempo que no se ven.

Después solo mire como le presentaba a su acompañante y saludo a Alice, y al parecer ella ya lo conocía.  
Pero antes de que me pudiera acercar a ella el juez hizo que todo se pusiera en sus lugares y ella todavía no me había visto. René llego y la saludo al igual que Charlie. Se quedaron en unas de las sillas de al frente y esperaron. Mi padre fue hasta Rosalie para hacer la típica entrada de la novia y entregársela al novio.

Mire como Rosalie caminaba con un hermoso vestido blanco y del brazo la acompañaba mi padre, que lentamente se la entregaba a Emmet y le decía unas últimas palabras que no se alcanzaban a escuchar.

La ceremonia pasaba pero yo no podía dejar de ver a Bella que estaba atentamente a lo que decía el juez, pero en segundo un sonido reconocido como teléfono sonaba en donde se encontraba Bella, la vi como se disculpaba y salió entre las bancas y se fue donde había estacionado el auto, y empezaba a hablar.

P.O.V Bella:

Estúpido celular quien sería que me llama, con toda la vergüenza de que todos me miraban me Salí de entre las bancas y fui hasta donde se encontraba el auto y conteste.

- Hey Bella, habla Tyler – él era el guitarrista de mi grupo de música.  
- ¿Qué paso Tyler? –  
- Hubo un problema, con el regreso al New York, parece que tuvieron un problema con los aviones y no se podrá viajar hasta dentro de una semana, y te quería decir que si podíamos ir contigo –  
- Claro que no hay problema pueden venir, pero presentables por favor esto es una boda ¿eh? – dije y el empezó a reír.  
- Si Bella , está bien en 30 minutos llegamos –  
- Está bien los espero – y colgué y de nuevo me coloque alado de Andrew y mi familia.  
- ¿Qué paso? – susurro levemente Andrew en mi oído.  
- Tyler y los chicos vienen, tuvieron un problema para el viaje de regreso – solo asintió y seguimos atentos al juez.

- Puedes besar a la novia – dijo por último el juez, dirigiéndose a Emmet y la beso tiernamente y todos empezamos a aplaudir y no puse evitar ver a toda la gente y ahí fue cuando me encontré con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, mi príncipe, el que nunca olvide, ni podre olvidar. El me miraba igual de intensamente que yo pero no sé que me halo y perdí la conexión con él.-

- Bella, han llegado – dijo Andrew.

- Voy – conteste y camine hacia la camioneta donde venían, Tyler, Matt, Peter, Nate y Josh.

Los cinco venían, vestidos: (FOTO EN MI PERFIL 3)

- Hola – les dije a los cinco y los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Edward P.O.V

Me miro, me miro y me reconoció finalmente, solo que el señorito ese interrumpió nuestro reconocimiento, la vi caminar hacia una camioneta negra y (FOTO EN MI PERFIL 4)salían de ella 5 jóvenes, no se miraba mayores de los 25, Bella saludo a todos y ella camino hacia Charlie y René y se los presento a uno por uno.

- Edward – escuche que me hablaba mi madre.  
- ¿sí? –  
- Ven, ayúdame con estas cajas son para la fiesta ahí están los vinos –  
- Está bien – tome la gran caja y la lleve unos metros adelante donde se encontraban las mesa, para la fiesta. (FOTO EN MI PERFIL 5)  
- ¿ahí están bien, madre? –  
- Si, hijo gracias oye ya viste a Bella, se ve hermosa, si René no me dice que es ella no la reconozco – dijo emocionada.  
- Si, la vi – suspire.  
- Bueno, hijo me tengo que ir para organizar lo que falta –  
- Está bien, te veo en un rato –  
En eso fui a la barra por algo de tomar y miraba como la gente se acomodaba e las mesas y los músicos empezaban a tocar.

Bella P.O.V  
Estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas, con Andrew y Alice, Jasper y todos los chicos. Me pare y empecé a caminar haber donde había para tomar algo.

- ¿prima? – hablo una voz detrás mío en lo que iba a la barra por algo de tomar.  
- ¿Taylor? – pregunte viendo, a el hombre frente a mí con los ojos entrecerrados. (FOTO EN MI PERFIL 6)  
- ¿Quién más? – dijo y me abrazo.  
- ¿hey como has estado? –  
- Bien, bien, pero mírate tu, toda una mujer hecha y derecha –reí  
- En eso estoy ¿y que has hecho de tu vida eh? –  
- Pues lo de siempre, trabajar con mi padre, el campo y eso y tu ya me entere, eres de esas niñatas ricas de New York, que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta – y no pude aguantar que mis carcajadas salieran.  
- Oye, no soy de ese tipo gracias primo –  
- Mmm – dudo con una sonrisa en su rostro – ya veré, pero sí que eres famosa primita haber cuando te veo actuar –  
- Algún día, pero espera iré por algo de tomar –  
- Si no te preocupes tengo que ir hablar con mi padre, nos vemos prima –  
- Adiós –  
Seguí mi camino hacia la barra y le pedí un whisky al barman y él lo que me lo tomaba sentí a alguien detrás de mí y que sus manos se posaban en mi cintura.

- ¿quieres bailar pequeña? – susurraron en mi oído.

* * *

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, BESOS...**

**- E**


	4. Reencuentro

Soundtracks:

Alex Syntek - Historias De Danzon Y De Arrabal

Adele - Set Fire To The Rain

Capitulo 3 :

- ¿quieres bailar, pequeña? – susurraron en mi oído. No reconocí la voz al instante ya que era gruesa, dura, pero con su última frase supe quien era él, mi príncipe Edward. Ni siquiera le conteste y me halo hasta la pista de baila donde sonaba esta canción: (Cancion en mi PERFIL)

_Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal, _  
_ Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición _  
_ En los tugurios todos los amantes _  
_ Bailan en la oscuridad. _  
_ Y en los rincones son las seducciones _  
_ Una danza de exquisita debilidad. _

Con una mano me rodeo la cintura, con otra mano tenia entrelazadas, la mía y la suya, mi otro brazo lo pase por detrás de su antebrazo y mi mano se posaba en su hombro. Su cabeza estaba en mi cuello sintiendo cada respiración e inhalación que hacía.

_Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón, _  
_ Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón _  
_ De rodillas mordiendo los tacones _  
_ Y en la boca lleva el alcohol. _  
_ La lujuria y la alucinación _  
_ Me hacen perder el control. _

- Te e extrañado mucho – suspiro en mi oído.

- No más que yo – le susurre al oído.

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar _  
_ Y la muerte este rodando cerca, _  
_ Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar _  
_ Historias de danzón y arrabal _

- Te lo aseguro, yo mas – me aseguro siguiéndome hablando al oído.

- No, no creo –

_Condenado por las tentaciones, _  
_ Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar _  
_ Historias de danzón y arrabal. _  
_ Hay pasiones que viven lucen de burdel _  
_ Hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel _  
_ En los suburbios todas las parejas _  
_ Tienen algo que ocultar._

- pero ahora estas aquí y eso es lo que importa –

- sí, eso es lo que importa –

- tardaste mucho – y en eso bese su mandíbula.

- Lo siento – respondí y suspiro ante mi contacto.

_La lujuria y la alucinación _  
_ Me hacen perder la razón _

- No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta –

- A mi igual, no sabes cuánto desee nunca irme y haberme quedado aquí-

- Pero ahora eres quien querías ser ¿no? La niñata de New York que viaja a donde quiere – dijo en tono de burla.

- Hey – golpee su pecho - ¿tú también?

- Es un chiste, hermosa mía – dijo de nuevo pegándome a su cuerpo.

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar _  
_ Y la muerte este rondando cerca _  
_ Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar _  
_ Historias de danzón y arrabal. _  
_ Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar _  
_ Condenado por las tentaciones, _  
_ Cuando ya no tengo a quien amar _  
_ Historia de danzón y arrabal._

Alice P.O.V

Se miraban tan hermosos, mi hermanita y Edward, lo que es el amor verdadero desde pequeños eran a si y ahora volviéndose haber igual o más.

- Hija ¿ya viste? – me pregunto mama que venía con Esme ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – se ven encantadores – ahora hablo Esme.

- Si ya los vi – y sonreí al igual que ellas.

- Oigan adoro a Bella, pero espero que no se valla y deje así a mi hijo hace tanto que no lo veo sonreír así desde que se fue –

- Como crees, míralos nomas, no creo que se vuelvan a separar – dijo mi madre vimos como ellos se miraban, reían y se hablaban al oído.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Bella, que cante? – dijo mi madre

- Esta ocupada que no vez – le dije sonriendo y señalándola que estaba con Edward.

- Pero, tiene que cantar ya van a llegar los novios y ella dijo que podría cantar su canción para ellos-

Bella P.O.V

- Isabella, te habla nuestra madre – me dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos a Edward y a mí. Me separe de él y la mire con el seño fruncido.

- ¿que quiere? –

- Solo dice que ya es hora – suspire.

- Ahora vuelvo – le dije a Edward y el asintió hiendo hacia la barra y se sentaba solo mirándome a mi le sonreí y camine donde estaban, Nate, Josh, Tyler, Matt y Peter.

- Hey chicos, ya tenemos que hacer lo que nos toco – les dije y los cinco se levantaron y fueron hacia el escenario y yo los seguí por detrás, los otros músicos se retiraban por el momento y yo tomaba el micrófono y los chicos se iban cada quien a su instrumento. Mire hacia al frente y justo tenia a Edward a unos metros pero de frente. Voltee hacia otro lado y estaba mi madre aplaudiendo silenciosamente yo solo rodé los ojos y les indique la canción que seria para el baile de los novios.(Cancion en mi PERFIL) y Rose llegaban felizmente tomados de las manos. Llegaron a la pista y todos aplaudieron entonces empecé y emmet Y volteo a verme y se le iluminaron los ojos al dedicarme una sonrisa que yo le correspondí al instante.

_I let it fall, my heart, _  
_ And as it fell, you rose to claim it, _  
_ It was dark and I was over, _  
_ Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, _  
_ My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, _  
_ To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, _

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, _  
_ All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, _  
_ And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, _

Voltee hacia enfrente y Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abierto.

_But I set fire to the rain, _

_ Watched it pour as I touched your face, _  
_ Well, it burned while I cried, _  
_ 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, _

_ When laying with you I could stay there, _  
_ Close my eyes, feel you here forever, _  
_ You and me together, nothing is better, _

_ 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, _  
_ All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, _  
_ And the games you's play, you would always win, always win, _

_ But I set fire to the rain, _  
_ Watched it pour as I touched your face, _  
_ Well, it burned while I cried, _

También lo miraba intensamente. Caminaba de un lado a otro y no podía quitar la mirada de él, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le dedicaba esta canción al él y nadie más.

_ 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _  
_ I set fire to the rain, _  
_ And I threw us into the flames, _  
_ Well, I felt something die, _  
_ 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, _

_ Sometimes I wake up by the door, _  
_ And heard you calling, must be waiting for you, _  
_ Even that when we're already over, _  
_ I can't help myself from looking for you, _

_ I set fire to the rain, _  
_ Watched it pour as I touch your face, _  
_ Well, it burned while I cried, _  
_ 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name _  
_ I set fire to the rain, _  
_ And I threw us into the flames, _  
_ Well, I felt something die, _  
_ 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, _

Cuando termine todos aplaudían y me miraban, Baje del escenario y fui a saludar a los novios. Abrace fuertemente a Emmet y después a Rosalie.

- Hermanita, que bueno que estas aquí –

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte – me dijo Rosalie, cuando Emmet fue con todos los hombre que se habían juntado.

- Mucho de echo –

- ¿y cómo te ha ido en New York?, después de que se fueron ya no tuve con quien hacer cosa de niñas tu sabes me quede con esos tres hombre – dijo y las dos reímos.

- Siento mucho eso, y bien la verdad si me ah ido muy bien –

- Que alegría ¿y cómo es tu vida sentimental eh? me imagino que todos se mueren por ti haya, estas hermosa –

- De hecho no, soy de esas personas que va de aquí acá y no tiene un lugar fijo –

- Y los 6 chicos que traías detrás de ti –

- Andrew, es mi mejor amigo y representante y los otros son mis músicos –

- ¿entonces si vas a estar con Edward? – abrí muy grande los ojos

- ¿y ahora porque todos me preguntan eso? –

- No te hagas, sabemos que entre mi hermano y tu había algo antes de irte –

- Rosalie, eso fue cuanto teníamos 12 anos – me queje.

- Para el amor no hay edad, Bella –

- Hey chicas que hacen – dijo la voz de Alice hacia nosotros y a mí me abraza por la espalda poniendo su barbilla en mi codo.

- Platicando de cuando estarán juntos Edward y Bella ¿verdad que si? – dijo Rosalie.

- Los hubieras visto hace rato – dijo Alice riendo

- ¿Por qué que estaba haciendo? –

- Estaban bailando juntitos, abrazados, hablándose al oído y riendo – dijo Alice dramáticamente. Que hizo que las tres riéramos.

- Vez, básicamente ya están juntos, fueron destinados a estar juntos – dijo Rosalie.

- Si, ya, para que se hacen las cosa más complicadas a ti te gusta y lo amas a él le gustas y te ama que hay de problema ningunos –

- Y si no te apuras te lo ganan, cada vez que vamos al pueblo todas las mujeres se lo comen – me dijo rosalie

- Ni me digas – renegué

Edward P.O.V

Cantaba hermoso y esa mirada tan intensa que me hacia estremecer, cuando termino todos los hombre se juntaron y empezaron a hablar.

- Hey Edward ya me dijo Jasper ¿que te traes con Bella? –

- Nada –

- Por favor sabemos que se aman – me dijo Emmet dándome un leve golpe en mi hombro.

- ¿y cómo sabes que ella me ama? –

- Edward eres estúpido o que no vez como te mira – hablo Jasper

- Si, hermano ¿dime que no la amas y que no te gusta? enserio mírala – y voltee a donde se encontraba platicando animadamente con Rosalie y Alice.

- La amo mucho y de que me gusta me gusta – hice una cara extraña al repetir que me gusta.

- Hey amigo, es mi hermana no hagas eso frente a mi –

- Lo siento, pero que tal si ya tiene novio en New York aparte vino muy bien acompañada por todos ellos – con mi cabeza señale la mesa donde estaban todos aquellos chicos.

- Alice me dijo que el mas mayor es su mejor amigo, y los otros también además de ser de su equipo de producción y eso que hace ella –

- No seas cobarde amigo – al decir eso Emmet me palmeo la espalda.

- No lo soy es que… - Emmet me interrumpió.

- Quítate la camisa, te ve así y es tuya, solución, graciaaaaas –

- Emmet ya, enserio – le dije divertido.

- Mira, los sentimientos ya están, solo falta que se acerquen –

- ¿y luego? – pregunte - ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Es que, no se me pone nervioso a tan solo estar cerca de ella –

- Edward dios – se quejo - ¿Qué te pasa donde esta ese Edward salvaje? ¿Eh? Ve por ella y déjate de estupideces – me alentó Emmet y me empezó a empujar a donde estaban Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

- Hey chicas – hablo Jasper y las tres voltearon.

- Hola – dijeron las tres y Bella me miro sonriente.

- Oigan bueno – carraspeo Alice – Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet que tal si vamos por algo de tomar – así que tu también Alice.

- Sí, porque no – Emmet no me ayudes. Y todos sonrieron se iban y Emmet me susurro al oído.

- Suerte – solo tense mi mandíbula

_Si de verdad la quieres y la amas tanto no tengas vergüenza y haz lo que tengas que hacer no empieces con tu cobardía._ Hablo mi conciencia.

* * *

**holaaa espero que les guste espero sus Reviews las Amo. **

**- E**


	5. Juntos

- ¿y de que hablaban tu, Rosalie y Alice? – pregunte ya que le hice caso a mi sabia conciencia.

- Cosas de mujeres –

- ¿enserio? Y ¿no puedo hacer nada para convencerte? – le dije divertidamente.

- No lo creo – rio, entonces se me ocurrió una idea y haber si funcionaba, me acerque a ella lentamente y bese su mejilla.

- No, aun no me convences – rio ladeadamente. Entonces supe que iba a funcionar vamos Edward tu puedes. Me acerque nuevamente hacia la comisura de sus labios.

- Ya casi, te falta algo –

Entonces di el último movimiento y me acerque a sus labios.

_Besos de llama que en rastro impreso _  
_ llevan los surcos de un amor vedado, _  
_ besos de tempestad, salvajes besos _  
_ que solo nuestros labios han probado. _

_ ¿Te acuerdas del primero...? Indefinible; _  
_ cubrió tu faz de cárdenos sonrojos _  
_ y en los espasmos de emoción terrible, _  
_ llenárnosle de lágrimas tus ojos. _

Nuestro primer beso maravilloso, lento, cariñoso, y lleno de un interminable amor de uno al otro.

Sentía esa sensación de que todo ahora estará bien ya no mas lamentos ya no mas tristezas solo felicidad junto a ella, ella me hace sentir como ahora, el hombre más feliz en este mundo, junto a ella de nuevo y totalmente enamorados mutuamente. Ahora ella mi vida mi total y único amor. La tome delicadamente por la cintura y ella me tenía tomado por detrás del cuello. Teníamos ya un rato así y no sabía cuánto más iba aguantar a causa de mi poco oxigeno restante. Nos separamos lentamente solo para mirarnos a los ojos, tenía que seguir con mi plan, así que entrelace nuestras manos y la guie hacia nuestro prado, si, nuestro prado.

- ¿recuerdas este lugar? – le pregunte posándola frente a mí con una de mis manos es su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Ella miraba a un lado y a otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Puedo suponer que si – Contesto en un susurro – nuestro prado – ahora sonrió.

- Supones bien – me volví a acercas a ella y la bese – se que fui un tonto en no decirte esto desde que te vi llegar, pero quiero que de hoy en adelante ya no estés lejos de mi Isabella, quiero estar siempre contigo.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que me quieres? –

- No, te estoy diciendo que te amo – sonrió de oreja a oreja y la imite.

- Que suerte ¿sabes? – me miro pícaramente

- ¿si y porque? – la mira igual

- Porque yo también te amo –

- ¿sabes? Sé que no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho, pero siempre lo eh echo y siempre lo haré y no quise perder el tiempo en confirmar algo que ya sé. –

- Ya no podía esperar Cullen –

Terminamos los dos sentados en nuestro prado, acariciándonos, besándonos, contándonos cosas de cuando estábamos separados y recordando cosas de cuando éramos pequeños. Fue maravilloso poder estar así de nuevo con ella.

Nos levantamos tomados de las manos y nos dirigimos hacia donde era la fiesta ya casi no había nadie solo mis padres, Charlie, René, Jasper y Alice.

- Mira nada más al fin aparecen ¿Dónde rayos estaban? – hablo René.

- Estábamos, por ahí – solo eso dijo Bella.

- Bueno pues nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos mucho sueño ya son las 2 de la madrugada. Bella tus amigos ya se metieron Sue ya les asigno su habitación – ella asintió.

- Está bien mama –

Bella se volteo Hacia mí y me beso rápidamente.

- Mañana nos vemos – me dijo alejándose de mí pero la tome del brazo y la acerque de nuevo a mí.

- No tan rápido princesa – la volví a besar pero ahora con más ganas. – ahora sí, buenas noches mi amor – ella me sonrió abiertamente y ahora si tomo camino atrás de sus padres al igual que Alice que se despedían de mi familia.

- Hermano ¿Cómo te fue? – me pregunto Jasper

- Espectacular – le conteste recordando cada detalle de hace unas horas.

- Mañana me cuentas, ahora hay que dormir, mañana tendremos que seguir entrenando las competencias de equitación ya están cerca –

- Tienes razón, vamos – entonces Jasper y yo caminamos tras mis padres que ya iban hacia nuestra hacienda.

Cuando entre a la hacienda subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, empecé quitarme el saco al igual que la corbata y la camisa termine acostado en bóxers mirando fijamente el techo: mi Bella ahora era mía y no dudaba del gran amor que nos teníamos mutuamente, es extraordinario saber que a la persona que amas te corresponde con la misma intensidad que tu lo haces.

- Edward, despierta es hora de entrenar – dijo mi padre entrando por la puerta de mi habitación.

- No – renegué - ¿Qué horas son?-

- Las 8 de la mañana di que les di una hora más a ti y a Jasper –

Resignadamente me pare tome una toalla y me metí a bañarme. Cuando Salí me puse unos pantalones unas botas de montar y sin camisa.

- Hermano ya le dije a Seth que traiga a tu caballo – hablo Jasper que tenía una cara de dormido igual que yo y estaba vestido de la misma manera.

- Gracias – los dos caminamos hacia el campo donde entrenábamos.

- ¿oye y Emmet? –

- Vendrá como a las 9 tú sabes noche de bodas – solo asentí y me subí a Trueno, mi caballo.

Bella P.O.V

- Bella, dice mama que si quieres bajar a desayunar – hablo Alice entrando a mi habitación. Totalmente cambiada.

- En un momento bajo ¿Alice que horas son? –

- Como las 9 pero apúrate y muévelas yo ya desayune e iré con los chicos están entrenando-

- A ha – asentí aun con mi cabeza en la almohada.

- Hey pero me tienes que contar como te fue ayer ¿eh? Ya supe que ya se te hizo –

- Si Alice lo que digas –

- ¿entonces no me harás caso de levantarte? –

- Al rato Alice déjame dormir–

- Que flojera la tuya no sabes de lo que te pierdes –

Cuando Alice salió de mi habitación cerré totalmente los ojos de nuevo y dormí plácidamente al tiempo ya solo me removía y no podía seguir durmiendo a sí que me levante me duche y me puse esta ropa (en mi perfil ) para cuando saliera poder montar.

- Hola papi – salude a Charlie dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Hola mi niña ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

- Iré a monta-

- Ten cuidado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces – asentí.

- ¿oye papa y Bobby? – no lo había visto.

- Tu mama lo tiene no se separa de el – me dijo rodando los ojos y yo reí.

- bueno papa, adiós – camine hacia la puerta de la hacienda y en el momento que Salí y me teléfono empezó a sonar que me indicaba que era un mensaje y lo leía mientras caminaba hacia los corrales.

Mensaje:

Señorita Isabella Marie Swan es un place informarle de parte de los premios Grammys que está nominada en la categoría a la mejor cantante – Actriz femenil de este año.

A todos nosotros nos encantaría de que asistiera a Los Ángeles a la hora y día que se le será asignado en unos cuantos días.

Muchas gracias por su atención y saludos.

Estaba emocionada lo único es que no me quería ir de aquí, cuando mire frente a mi ya estaba donde todos los caballos.

- Buenos días señorita se le ofrece algo – me dijo un chico de unos 18 años moreno.

- Quisiera montar –

- ¿eres Bella cierto? – asentí – yo soy Seth el hijo de Sue –

- ¿enserio no te reconocí? –

- Pues soy el mismo –

- Que bueno que sigas aquí –

- Si ¿entonces quieres a maya? –

- A ¿maya? – pregunte dudosa

- Tu yegua de cuando eras niña –

- ¿Sigue aquí? –

- Claro mira ven a ver – entonces camino en uno de tantos corrales que había y se paro frente a unos donde se encontraba una yegua totalmente blanca, si, era ella mi maya, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y vivía aquí siempre la montaba por toda la hacienda. Con una mano le acaricie la cara. Y se dejo fácilmente

- Al parecer te reconoció no deja que nadie la toque más que tu, es una yegua indomable –

- ¿enserio? Pero ella no era así –

- Pues desde que te fuiste se hizo así – empezó a abrir la puerta del corral y solo dio uno cuantos pasos hacia mí pero sin salir corriendo. Seth fue por una silla de montar y le coloco todo lo necesario para poder montar.

- Espero que recuerdes como montar –

- Eso creo – sonreí y me subí en maya. En el momento que estuve totalmente sentada maya salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Aunque yo no le hubiera mandado que hiciera eso lo iba a ser hace mucho que no me sentí así libre poder hacer algo y no sentirme nerviosa en ningún momento.

Edward P.O.V

- Alice ¿y Bella? – le pregunte a Alice que venía hacia nosotros

- La quise levantar pero no quiso – me miro pícaramente

- ¿y que paso ayer entre ustedes? – reí

- Pues lo que tenía que pasar –

- Hay vamos Edward –

- Pues estamos juntos – y empezó a saltar.

- Sabia, sabia –

- Nomas mírales las caras y lo sabrás – ahora hablo Jasper – ya quiero ver cuando ahora se vean.

- Que hermosos – cuando termino desvió la mirada frunciendo el seño – mira ahí va – y apunto hacia donde estaba un caballo totalmente blanco y ella montada en el. Iba demasiado rápido hasta para mí, pero al parecer lo sabía controlar muy bien, empezaron a bajar de velocidad y ella nos miro, dio la vuelta y empezó a venir hacia nosotros.

Cuando se bajo del caballo la pude ver por completo se veía hermosa, su pantalón ajustado a sus hermosas piernas, su pelo que le caía por los hombros, dios esta mujer me quiere matar. Ella se detuvo a mirarme detenidamente pero no a los ojos si no a mi cuerpo, así que me estaba viendo eh.

- Hasta que las mueves – le dijo Alice.

- Cállate – le conteste dándole un beso en la mejilla al igual que ah Jasper y yo me baje del caballo y me acerque a ella.

- Hola – me dijo.

- Hola – entonces nos acercamos y nos besamos lentamente y la tome por la cintura hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió y también la risa de Alice y Rosalie que iba llegando.

- ¿de que me perdí? – me pregunto seriamente Emmet. No nos separamos completamente yo la tenía tomada por la cintura.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu luna de miel hermano? – le pregunto Bella.

- No, hasta en dos semanas –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tenemos que practicar, para las competencias después de eso nos iremos –

- Pues practiquen vamos – nos alentó medio sarcásticamente y se soltó de mi agarre poniéndose a lado de Alice y Rosalie. Y Emmet se acerco a mí.

- Te dije que funcionaria – se rio a carcajadas

- ¿Qué serviría Emmet?- pregunto mi Bella.

- Que se quitara la camisa frente a ti, no me digas que no míralo – señalo mi pecho desnudo Emmet, y Bella se sonrojo mirándome y Alice y Rosalie solamente reían a carcajadas.

- Emmet ya ponte hacer lo que debes de hacer – le dijo Bella riendo.

* * *

**espero que les guste espero sus reviews!1 :D**

**-E**


	6. Los Grammys

_CANCIÓN: Diamonds - RIHANNA_

Capitulo 6:

Habían pasado una semana desde que había llegado a Mississippi era completamente feliz estar alado de mi familia y de Edward. Andrew y los chicos ya se había ido en cuanto se arreglo lo del aeropuerto estuve hablando con Andrew con lo de los premios Grammys que sería en Los Ángeles y cuando me iría pero no quería verdaderamente.

Me encontraba en el establo cepillando a maya pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez en menos de una semana me tendré que ir y dejarlos a todos.

- En que piensas preciosa – hablo alguien en mi oído tomándome de la cintura por detrás.

- En nada – mentí, y seguí cepillando a maya.

- ¿oye que tienes? – me pregunto frunciendo el seño y dándome la vuelta para que lo mirara

- Nada – negué

- No te creo, dime –

- Enserio mi amor nada – entonces para que ya no me preguntara lo bese apasionadamente y entonces lo seguimos hacia otro nivel inconscientemente, el me tomo de los muslos subiéndome a una mesilla que se encontraba cerca y mis manos de estar en su cuello viajaron hacia los botones de su camisa quitándolo uno por uno lentamente no me soltaba de la cintura hasta que tuve que pasar su camisa por sus brazos.

- Dios amor, cada vez que me besas así me dan unas ganas tremendas de hacerte el amor –

- A mí también – dije separándome de él pero sin despegar nuestras frentes. – pero tengo que hablar contigo. -

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto curioso.

- Ya sé, que tal si vamos a cenar –

- Si quieres, ¿pero porque no me dices ahora? –

- Es importante Edward –

- Amor, ahora me preocupas ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – me dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

- En la noche te digo ¿sí? –

- Si – asintió en mi cuello. Lo tome de las mejillas y lo puse frente a mí.

- Eres hermoso – le dije y me sonrió divertidamente.

- Espera ¿Qué tal si hubieras regresado y fuera feo ya no me quisieras? – pregunto como un niño pequeño.

- No lo sé – me hice la pensativa.

- ¿en enserio Isabella? – pregunto y se quiso separar de mi pero fui más rápida y como él estaba en el centro de mis dos piernas apreté su cintura con ellas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dije mirándolo divertida.

- Ya no te quedo, poque me dijiste que si eda feo no me hubiese quedido – dijo como un niño era hermoso, pero es un imbécil al pensar eso. Hombre.

- ¿así que ya no me quieres? – le pregunte acariciando su frente.

- No – respondió con el mismo tono.

- ¿ya no me quieres? – pregunte levantado mis dos cejas y solo respondió negando con su cabeza exageradamente.

- ¿entonces? Ya no te podre besar, ni acariciar, ni decirte lo mucho que te amo -

- No, no, no, eso shi – y seguía el juego.

- ¿ósea? Si te puedo besar, acariciar y decirte que te amo ¿aun que tu no me quieras? –

- Shi –

- Edward ya – me queje

- Pídeme pedon po desime fello –

- No te dije eso, tu solo sacaste tus conclusiones hermoso –

- Entonces no toi feo – suspire y mire su pecho desnudo, que de ningún lado estaba nada mal.

- Edward te comportas como un niño, se supone que tu eres el mayor aquí, viejón–

- ¿Es enserio lo que acabas de decir? Solo soy mayor por 3 años –

- Vez, eres viejo, yo solo tengo 22 y tu casi llegas a los treinta eres un pedófilo –

- ¿Pedófilo de donde? No soy viejo tengo 25, y mi cuerpo no está viejo, porque te encanta ¿así o no? –

- Pues… si mucho – ahora mire sus ojos de cerca sonriendo y subiendo mis manos de su cintura hacia su pecho marcado.

- ¿Por qué contigo me comporto así? –

- ¿así como? – fruncí el seño.

- Como un idiota enamorado – sonreí totalmente al escucharlo.

- Enamorado te creo, pero idiota tu solito te lo pusiste – y reí zafando mis piernas se su cintura y corrí unos pocos metro porque empezó a perseguirme.

- Niña bonita soy mayor que tu y me tienes que respetar – dijo cuando me alcanzo y me tomo de la cintura por detrás.

- Yo no dije nada tu solito lo dijiste – reía a carcajadas – vaya vamos progresando aceptas que eres viejo. -

- No te burles de mi edad cuando cumplas los 25 te vas arrepentir de burlarte de mí –

- No me preocupo para eso falta mucho –

- Callémonos ya – dijo y me beso, pero mi celular sonó y me separe de él y conteste.

- ¿Bueno? –

- Bella, soy Andrew –

- Hola, ¿como estas? –

- Bien no gracias a ti me tienes olvida por tu cowboy ese, pero que tiene un cuerpo –

- Andrew cállate – dije y me di cuenta que Edward me miraba sigue con sus celos de Andrew si supiera lo que piensa Andrew de, él, la que debería estar enojada seria yo.

- Hay mujer, bueno solo te hablaba para recordarte lo de Los Ángeles, que si cuando venias -

- No lo sé – dije nerviosa ya que Edward me estaba observando atentamente.

- Bella falta una semana y debes estar aquí, tengo una idea porque no traes a tu vaquerito contigo, ya que es tu pareja, ¿no has visto las revistas? Ya todos se enteraron de que tienes a un vaquerito esperando por ti en Mississippi –

- ¿Qué? Como se enteraron se supone que los paparazzi no sabían a donde venia –

- Pues no sé cómo le hicieron y tienen una foto de él y tu muy comprometedora, dios – se expreso dramáticamente – parece que se están tragando, no sabes cuantas historias han inventado de él y tuyas –

- Era lo que menos quería, diablos ¿Por qué se tienes que meter en mi vida? –

- Cariño gracias a eso ahora eres lo que eres, así es tu vida y en algún momento el mundo se enteraría sobre tu cowboy ¿sabías que ese es el sobre nombre que le han puesto? –

- Andrew ya cállate no me estreses mas y si llegare, en la noche le diré ¿está bien? Bye –

- Bye, también te quiero – colgué y di un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo Edward.

- Cosas de trabajo, bueno en la noche nos vemos tienes que seguir entrenando–

- Pero no me quiero separar de ti –

- Yo tampoco, pero en la noche nos vemos –

- Está bien, pasare por ti a las 8 ¿estás de acuerdo? -

- Si, adiós – lo bese rápidamente y camine regreso hacia la hacienda swan.

Cenamos en un restaurant llamado Ro`chez que estaba a unos kilómetros de la hacienda, nos fuimos en el auto de Edward (una Lobo 2013 blanca)

Cenamos tranquilamente en una parte privada, aun no le decía que me tendría que ir a Los Ángeles, pero también le preguntaría si quería ir, Andrew tenía razón. Cuando terminamos y Edward estaciono la camioneta frente a la puerta de la hacienda antes de que dijera nada acerque mi boca hacia su cuello para darle delicados besos entre su mandíbula y el espacio de su hombro. Eso se ayudaría aligerar el ambiente.

- Bella deja de hacer eso no me dejas pensar coherentemente – dijo al estremecerse con cada beso que le daba.

- ¿y en que piensas? – le pregunte sin detener mis besos de su cuello.

- Mi amor por favor, detente – me pidió débilmente, gimiendo la última palabra.

- No, hasta que me digas en que piensas –

- Está bien te diré – ahora todo lo decía gimiendo lentamente. – tú y yo haciendo…– gimió ante mi contacto que no para de besarlo.

- ¿haciendo que Edward? – le susurre al oído –

- Amor, por favor me estas matando con cada beso –

- Acabo de descubrir tu punto débil – sonreí - ¿y Edward, que estábamos haciendo tu y yo? – le pregunte de nuevo.

- Amor, no… -

- ¿haciendo que Edward? Respóndeme si no, no te dejare de besar –

- Haciendo el… ah – volvió a gemir.

- ¿haciendo el que? Edward –

- Yo te estaba haciendo el amor – lo deje de besar y fue el turno de el de empezar a besarme el cuello.

- Isabella, me matas cada vez que te miro y cada vez que quiero dormir en mis sueños apareces, tan hermosa, pero siempre desnuda –

- ¿entonces tienes sueños eróticos conmigo? –

- Todas y cada maldita noche – empezó a besar mi hombro – Primero así – dijo mientras que bajaba la parte de tela que cubría mi brazo y besaba cada pedazo de piel, que se encontraba desnuda – pero lo segundo no te lo puedo hacer aquí, en el auto. te quiero hacer el amor Bella -

- Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor Edward, pero no podemos, siempre estamos en mi casa y mis padres ahí o con tus padre y cuando estamos solos estamos o en el campo o en los establos –

- Lo sé mi amor, en ningún momento podemos estar bien, pero ya no aguanto estas ansias, de solo verte y sentirme así –

- Edward tengo que decirte algo – e hice una pausa y él me miro extrañado - en una semana me iré a Los Ángeles -

- ¿Qué, porque? Otra vez me dejaras – dijo separándose completamente de mi.

- Edward espera todavía no me dejas ni terminar maldita sea, cálmate–

- Pero bella me estás diciendo que otra vez me dejaras, como quieres que me calme, eres el amor de mi vida lo eras y lo serás y otra vez te quieres ir ¿y que? Regresaras diez años después, diciendo que me amas, me adoras y no sé que mas para repetir la historia –

- Edward haber espérate – levante mis dos manos en defensa – ni siquiera me has dejado hablar ¿Qué te pasa? Porque te enojas tanto –

- Porque no te quiero volver a perder Bella, por eso – ahora se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- ¿ahora si me vas a dejar terminar? – le dije cuando se separo de mi. Y solamente asintió.

- Gracias, pues te decía que fui nominada a un Grammy y la gala será en Los Ángeles y te quería pedir, preguntar cómo le quieras llamar ¿si quisieras venir conmigo?, Pero no, el señor salió con sus idioteces que lo quiero dejar y no sé que… - entonces sentí mis labios aprisionados por los suyo.

- Si – dijo cuando se separo de mí y me miro sonriente.

- ¿si que? Edward, dios me estresas ¿eres bipolar o que? – dije exasperada.

- Si quiero ir contigo, y perdón por sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas ¿sí? Es que tengo miedo de que te vuelvas a ir ¿me perdonas?- lo mire por unos momentos entre cerrando los ojos.

- Si tontito te perdono, pero no quiero que sigas con tus conclusiones de que te voy a dejar y no sé cuantas cosas más – le toque la mejilla con una mano y bese delicadamente su nariz.

- ¿y cuando nos vamos? – pregunto cuando me separe de él.

- Después de las competencias de equitación –

- Tienes razón ya ni las recordaba –

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión y nuestro encuentro romántico en el auto de Edward, salió de la camioneta y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta del copiloto del auto y la abrió ayudándome a salir con una de sus manos enlazada en la mía y entramos a la hacienda Swan. Del mismo modo.

- Hola hijos – dijeron al unisón mis padres y los de Edward que se encontraban cenando/casi terminando en la mesa principal, acompañados de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, donde cabían hasta 10 personas y era de madera oscura.

- ¿Cómo les fue tortolito? – pregunto Emmett con voz picara, como siempre molestando.

- Bien, hermanito – dije y Edward y yo empezamos a saludarlos a cada unos con un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmm Bella – Alice dudo un momento antes de hablar - ¿ya le dijiste?

- Si – conteste firme.

- ¿decir que? – pregunto mi padre.

- Papa, en menos de una semana me iré a los Ángeles –

- ¿Qué? – se exalto rápidamente parándose de su silla.

- Ahí va otro – dije en tono cansado poniendo mis ojos en blanco y refiriéndome a Edward.

- ¿Tan bien quieren venir ustedes y dejar de actuar así? – dije levantando la voz y mirando a todos en la mesa.

* * *

Y así es como Mis padres, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo terminamos en mi avión privado rumbo a Los Ángeles. Nueva lección no preguntes algo así, porque puede que te respondan.

- ¿Bella en que Hotel nos quedaremos? – pregunto Alice poniendo se de rodillas en si haciendo y volteando hacia mí.

- En el Mondrian, ya tengo las reservaciones –

- Es de la otra vez ¿no? –

- Si –

- Hay que emoción – salto Alice en su asiento y volteándose al lado de Jasper y empezaran a hablar.

* * *

- ¿Qué creen que dirán? – le pregunte a Alice y Rosalie que nos encontrábamos en el mismo cuarto, preparándonos para los premios que eran en un par de horas.

- ¿de que? – preguntaron las dos.

- Los reporteros, de lo de Edward no quiero que digan ninguna estupidez, que haga que Edward haga algo–

- No te preocupes no creo y a como se ve mi hermanito, no creo que le digan nada – me contesto Rosalie, acomodando si vestido.

- ¿Cómo que como se ve? –

- Con lo que se puso, hasta me sentí intimidada –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Ya lo veraz –

Rosalie traía un vestido color morado oscuro estraple, y largo se le miraba hermoso, con unos tacones color negro y su pelo rubio brillantes que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Alice traía un vestido azul fuerte que era parecido al de Rosalie solo que tenía un listo negro que pasaba alrededor de su cintura.

Y el mío era negro y estraple al igual que el de Rosalie pero la parte de abajo por enfrente me quedaba por los muslos y por detrás me quedaba debajo de la rodilla. Tenía el pelo totalmente lacio hasta debajo de la cintura y con unos tacones altísimos color negro.

Las tres estábamos frente al gran espejo de la suite, donde yo me quedaba a dormir. Terminando nuestros últimos toques de nuestro maquillaje.

- Chicas ¿ya están listas? – pregunto Esme acompañada de mi madre entrado a la habitación.

- Ya casi – contestamos las tres sin dejar de delinear nuestros ojos.

Edward P.O.V

Cuando llegamos al gran hotel nos repartieron las habitaciones a cada quien. Charlie y René en una.

Mis padres en otra, Emmett y Rosalie en otra, Jasper en otra, Alice en otra y No sé quien tuvo la idiota idea de que Bella y yo separados, quería estar en todo momento con ella.

Por lo menos eso me dio un beneficio me dio el tiempo suficiente para preparar la sorpresa que le tengo para esta noche será de lo mas especial para y para ella.

Estaba en la habitación y faltaban algunas horas para los premios pero ya todos los hombres estaban en mi habitación cambiándose y poniéndose sus trajes.

Yo había comprado un traje azul de Gucci la camiseta también era azul pero un poco mas fuerte al igual que la corbata, me puse unos zapatos negros y mi cabello desastroso lo hice hacia atrás levemente.

Mi padre, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos quedamos esperando, horas y horas a las mujeres, pues porque tardaban tanto.

- Hay – se quejo Emmett – ya me quiero ir. ¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto? – se seguía quejando.

- Como lloran – dijo Rosalie entrando por la puerta, se miraba preciosa mi hermanita.

- La verdad si – dijo Alice detrás de ella y vi como los ojos de Jasper le Brillaron al verla.

Detrás de Alice aparecieron mi madre y René pero Bella no.

- ¿y Bella? – les pregunte parándome preocupado y en eso se abre la puerta.

- No llores por mí – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dios se miraba hermosa y sus piernas descubiertas ese efecto de la parte del visto por abajo era grandioso. Se acerco a mí y me beso levemente.

- Te miras fabuloso –

- Y tu muy hermosa –

- Gracias –

- ¿bueno ya nos vamos a ir o que? – grito Emmett con cara de estresado.

- Como lloras – le dijo Rosalie dando un codazo y todo rieron.

- Si Emmett ya vamos, nos esperan afuera –

Todas las parejas si se puede decir a excepción de Alice y Jasper aun que se miraban que ya traían algo, se tomaron del brazo y salimos.

- Buenos noches señorita – dijo un hombre mayor a Bella – por aquí – dijo señalando una limosina pero no cualquier limosina era una camioneta Hammer echa limosina color negro.

- Nunca había visto algo así – dijo René ya cuando tonos nos encontrábamos dentro – estoy ansiosa por verte actuar hija –

- Maaamaaa –se quejo Bella rodando los ojos. – ya me has visto cantar -

- Bella, pero no será igual ahí tendrás a los bailarines y el escenario es extremadamente grande – interrumpió Alice

- No me ayudes – la miro Bella.

- Hay que bonita mi niña – dijo René acariciando los cachetes de Bella.

- Mamaaa – de nuevo se quejo.

- Ya pues ya – dijo separándose de ella.

- Hemos llegado Señorita – aviso el chofer.

- Gracias – hablo Bella – pues bueno, abajo.

- Vamos –

Pareja por pareja iban bajando solo veía los flash de las cámaras que no cesaban.

- Aquí vamos – dijo Bella susurrando

Bajamos tomados de las manos y después ella me tomo del brazo y fije mi mirada al frente era un tumulto de gente pasando por la alfombra roja y los reporteros eran muchos.

- Hey Bella – se escuchaban por todos lados llamando a Bella.

Bella no hacía caso a ningún llamado solo miraba al frente y caminaba. ¿Por qué?

- Si les haces caso, te comerán vivo – respondió a mi pregunta mental

- Con razón –

- ¿nuevo galán Bella? - se escucho una pregunta – ese es el Cowboy – decían otros.

- ¿así que soy el Cowboy? – pregunte riéndome y viéndola.

- Según dicen, cowboy – me contesto riendo igual que yo.

Ya nos quedaban pocos metros para entrar a una puerta inmensamente grande color negro donde había dos hombres grandes con traje negro.

En cuanto vieron a Bella abrieron la puerta dejándonos entrar a todos, por dentro era como un teatro pero el escenario era también gigantesco.

- Hasta que llegas- de repente salió el tal Andrew de quien sabe donde – es por aquí – dijo saludándola rápidamente.

Nos tocaba en la segunda hilera del lado izquierdo. Nos sentamos todos y en silencio esperábamos. Hasta que Alice interrumpió el cómo silencio.

- Ian esta aquí – le dijo susurrando pero alcance a escuchar – sentado detrás de ti –

- ¿Quién es Ian? – le pregunte a Bella. Ella trago saliva.

- Un Ex–novio – contesto rígida mirándome tiernamente. Y yo levante mis dos cejas.

- ¿ex-novio? -

- Si – se acerco a mí y me beso, pero yo no le respondí. – ex Edward, pasado, no quiero que te enojes – suplico. Lo pensé por un momento tenía razón no me debía que enojar.

* * *

Después de unos momentos empezó y entre Bella y yo no había pasado nada malo, no tenia porque. Ya habían pasado muchas nominaciones y ahora tocaba la de Bella.

- Y ahora las nominadas a mejor cantante-actriz Juvenil, pero antes de mencionar a la ganadora una de ellas mostrara su talento y el porqué en tan pocos años de carrera ha llegado a tan lejos -

En eso Andrew aparece por detrás de Bella y le susurra algo al oído y Bella se levanta.

- Ahorita vengo – me dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios y camino hacia donde Andrew aun no entendía hasta que todas las luces se apagaron.

Ahora todo se miraba oscuro como si nadie estuviera en el escenario. Hasta que alguien y no sabía aun quien era comenzó.

_Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _

Se escucharon esas primeras frases y ahora solo se alcanzaba a ver una sombra que camina por todo el escenario, lentamente. Y de un lado a otro.

_Find light in the beautiful sea _  
_ I choose to be happy _  
_ You and I, you and I _  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky _

Y cada vez se miraba como la persona que cantaba se colocaba al centro y mas sombras tras de ella a parecían repentinamente dándole un gran efecto.

_You're a shooting star I see _  
_ A vision of ecstasy _  
_ When you hold me, I'm alive _  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky _

_ I knew that we'd become one right away _  
_ A right away _  
_ At first sight I left the energy of sun rays _  
_ I saw the life inside your, eyes _

Y cuando la canción empezó más fuerte, todo se ilumino era mi Hermosa, rodeada de hombre moviéndose con el ritmo de la música, lenta pero decididamente muy cerca de ella. Esas caras que hacia expresando cada palabra, frase de su canción.

_So shine bright, tonight you and I _  
_ We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky _  
_ Eye to eye, so alive _  
_ We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky _

_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _

Nunca la había visto así tan suelta hacia lo que a ella le gustaba. En ese gran escenario y con todo y bailarines, ella bailaba igualmente, pero lo más sorprendente es que aun traía los tacones y al parecer no le incomodaba estar así.

_Palms rise to the_

_universe _  
_ As we moonshine and molly _  
_ Feel de warmth we'll never die _  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky _

_ You're a shooting star I see _  
_ A vision of ecstasy _  
_ When you hold me, I'm alive _  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky _

En esa parte de la canción uno de los bailarines, que por cierto ninguno traía camisa se le acerco al igual que ella a él y ella le acaricio su torso desnudo y me tense.

– Edward no te estreses así es la coreografía – me dijo Alice deshaciendo el puño de mis manos.

- ¿Es que porque lo toca así? – dije enojado

– Porque así es Edward no es porque ella quiera – contesto Alice.

_At first sight I felt the energy of un rays _  
_ I saw the inside your eyes _  
_ Eye to eye, so alive _  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

Ahora en esta parte ella le pega al mismo, pero actuadamente aun que se mire real. – Vez – señalo Alice – así es -

_Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Ahhhhhhhhh... _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond _  
_ Shine bright like a diamond_

Al finalizar ella queda sola diciendo la última estrofa y se vuelven a apagar las luces de nuevo y todos estallan en aplausos.

- Bueno pues gracias a la gente por votar en esta categoría y la ganadora es – la presentadora sacaba de un sobre un papel blanco y miro al frente. – la ganadora a la mejor cantante-actriz es… - titubeó por un momento riendo. – Isabella Swan – grito y de nuevo la multitud aplaudió sin descanso alguno.

En el momento apareció una Bella sonriente y llego hacia donde estaba la presentadora, se saludaron y ella le entrego el trofeo de oro.

- ¿algunas palabras Isabella? – le acerco el micrófono a Bella.

- Pues – empezó a hablar y la gente de arriba grito. Y el último eco dijo. – Te amo Bella – y ella estallo en carcajadas - ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – otro eco.

- Afuera podremos discutir eso – contesto riendo por el micrófono.

- Pues gracias a todos mis fans que votaron por mí, a toda mi familia que está aquí presente – nos miro a nosotros y después fijamente a mi – y al Cowboy presente creo que ya saben quién es el -

Y los gritos se desataron – estas súper guapo – se oyó un eco – el Cowboy – se oían los gritos de mujeres. Yo solo reía y miraba a Bella.

* * *

- Y ahora al after party – dijo Alice – eso es lo mejor de esto.

Ya habían terminado, ya estábamos todos dentro de la limosina de rumbo a no sé dónde.

- Algo – respondió Bella al comentario de Alice.

Cuando llegamos había otra alfombra roja donde pasamos rápidamente y al entrar había música electrónica y mucha gente de un lado a otro. Bailando o solo caminando.

Bella me tenía tomado de las dos manos y nos dirigió hacia una mesa donde cabíamos justo los 10.

- Dios tenemos que bailar, esa canción es mi favorita – expreso Alice levantando a Rosalie y separando a Bella de mi lado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunte a Bella

- Me secuestran – dijo mientras Alice las jalaba a las dos.

- ¿ahora que se cree esa enana de llevarse a nuestras mujeres?, Jasper controla a tu mujer – y el solo sonrió una carcajada.

-Oye Edward ese no es el tal Ian- dijo Jasper señalando donde se encontraba Bella con Rose y Alice Riendo a carcajadas entre mucha gente y un tipo se le acerco a Bella y la tomo de la cintura y le susurro algo oído.

* * *

**Hola chicas perdon por no actualizar pronto pero aqui esta el cap y mas largo espero el miercoles poder actualizar.**

**y haber que hace Edward al ver esa escena?**

**bye chicas besos enormes**

**- E**


	7. NOTA

hola chicas como les va una super enorme disculpa por no actualizar absolutamente nada de verdad lo siento pero eh tenido una perdida de inspiracion por mucho tiempo y espero seguir las historias ya que me eh puesto a escribir y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posibles, gracias a las chicas que aun seguiran leyendo.

LAS AMO 3 -E


End file.
